


Niebla

by MenteEnBlanco



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Spiritual, no-slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenteEnBlanco/pseuds/MenteEnBlanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y son ellos dioses encarnados en halos de niebla sobre la antiguas calles, que juegan a atraparse uno a otro en el ciclo agónico de lo perpetuo. Casi puedo sentir su dolor y lloro, con sentimientos de milenios que no caben en mortales efímeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niebla

**Author's Note:**

> Desvarío de cinco literales minutos. Me gusta mucho, de hecho, a éste drabble lo parí y me dolió. Ojalá lo disfruten... Y lo entiendan, le he metido tanta cosa que parece que me tragué el diccionario y defequé aquí.  
> DISCLAIMER: THOR Y LOKI NO ME PERTENECEN.  
> Advertencias: AU, leve dark-fic.
> 
> Este fic está publicado igual en FanFiction, así que si alguien lo ve por ahí. Igual tengo el mismo seudónimo.

**Niebla.**

En las noches, aquellas frías en que nadie se atreve a dejar sus casas de no ser necesario, ellos —los espíritus— juegan. Se escuchan pasos suaves, descalzos sobre el pavimento, respiraciones agitadas y risas infantiles. La niebla es sólo rasgada por farolas de luz quemada, que cubre las perversiones de los hombres o el más inocente de los rostros.

A veces, en mis andares de nómada, me encuentro con esta imagen perdida entre los hilos del tiempo. Un par de pasos entre casas con paredes de barro y me atrapa, como algo etéreo e inalcanzable, una danza inmarcesible entre el amor y la vida. Dos niños que corren, siendo manchas de resplandor dorado y sombras demasiado rápidas, a través del ambiente sombrío calándome los huesos y construyendo destino mientras apilan calaveras en montículos.

_Thor,_ se llama el primero, y la luna lo sigue donde va, la oscuridad clama su nombre aunque éste no se vuelva y, sin que lo digan, sé que se balancea en el borde del bien y el mal.  _Loki,_ es su hermano, y vaga sobre el universo cegado por la luz, se mueve como las estrellas que arropan su cuerpo cual manto brillante; en ocasiones llora, pues su luz no es propia.

Su estela me persigue constante cual cruz sobre mis espaldas, cualquiera de sus pasos causa en mi espíritu un incontenible estremecimiento. Y son ellos dioses encarnados en halos de niebla sobre las antiguas calles, que juegan a atraparse uno a otro en el ciclo agónico de lo perpetuo.

Casi puedo sentir su dolor y lloro; con sentimientos de milenios que no caben en mortales efímeros.

En las noches, aquellas frías y tenebrosas que hacen encoger el corazón con nostalgia ajena, salgo a observar las tierras que antaño fueron pasto o río; a encontrar entre la blancura impoluta un vistazo de lo divino, anhelando lo que no es mío pero se siente propio y buscando esplendores de vidas más profundas entre nieblas espesas.

**Author's Note:**

> 327 palabras.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! No te olvides dejar un comentario en la cajita de abajo C:


End file.
